Mixed Feelings
by StevieUniverse
Summary: Maddie finally gets the courage to tell Alex how she feels, but when she sees him kissing Nicola she runs off and crys in the toilets. But a friend is there to comfort her.


**Hey guys! So I finally got one of my favorite shows to be added as a new category! Sorry if you haven't heard about this TV show before, it's Austrlian, but if you haven't please go check it out! So this is just a short one shot about Maddie having mixed feelings about Alex and Simon. enjoy!**

**Maddies pov**

I walked through the school hallways, today was the day I told Alex I liked him, whether he liked me back or not. The loop hadn't started again for Alex and he'd turned 15 today. I had got him a card but I'd give it to him later. That's when I spotted him at his locker, I started to run up to him but I was cut off by Nicola doing the same and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled and put his arm around her, they walked my way, I caught a quick "Hi," from Alex but that's all. Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes, I ran to the disabled toilet as fast and I could knocking Simon and Parker on the way.

"Watch it!" Parker yelled, Howe standing behind him.

"Maddie?" I heard Simon say as I ran off. When I reached the disabled toilets I went in and locked the door behind me. I put the lid down on the toilet and sat down, I couldn't hold it in any more, the water works came, why wouldn't he even notice me? What's so good about Nicola anyway? I heard banging in the door,

"Maddie? Are you in there?" Simon said, I quickly retorted back,

"Simon! I'm on the toilet! Just go away, first period starts in a minute!"

"Oh then it's great I have a free period, what's up I know your not in that toilet for that reason. Come on open up." He said a bit of concern hinting his voice.

"I'm F-fine, leave me alone!" I yelled,

"Maddie please let me in, I can wait here all day if I have to."

"You wouldn't understand!" I cried,

Simons POV

Maddie was crying, I could tell. As much as she was trying to hide it, she said I wouldn't understand.

"Well, I can't understand if you don't tell me what going on," I said now in a serious tone, Maddie never cried like this. Only once, and that was when her pet Rabbit died when she was 10. Big Hannah walked by,

"Hey Hannah?" I whispered to make sure Maddie didn't hear me,

"Yeah," She said turning towards me,

"Can I borrow I hair pin for a sec?" I asked, she swiftly took one out of her bun and gave it to me, I put it in the lock and tried to pick it, this continued for another minute before I finally got it, I mouthed "Thanks" to Hannah and have her pin back, I slowly opened the door, Maddie was sitting on the toilet, knees to her chest. Used tissues scattered the floor, her eyes were pink and her mascara was running a bit.

"Hey Maddie," I cautiously opened the door revealing my whole body, Maddie cowered a bit at the sound of my voice and stuck her head deeper into her knees. I bent down next to her.

Maddies POV

"Ok, I'm in the room now, talk to me Maddie. What's up?" He put his arm on my back and soothing started to rub it. I was silent, "Come on Mads, I want to help," I looked up, his eyes were staring into mine,

"Alex is dating N-Nicola," I cried, Simon lifted me off the toilet and sat me on the ground next to him, I blushed but I hid it. I don't like Simon that way, do I?

"I know, and let me guess. You like Alex?" he asked, I nodded, he put both and his arms around my waist and hugged me. I buried my head into his chest,

"He just doesn't even notice me! I was the one that gave him that Valentine's Day card!" I sobbed as Simon tightened his grip on me.

"Maddie there has to be one guy in the world that loves you for you, not your looks but what's in the inside, it's all he cares about." Simon sighed,

"If he's out there why hasn't he told me yet!" I cried,

"Maybe he was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same," Simon said as he ended the hug and looked me straight in the eyes, he leant in,I felt his breath on my face until our lips met. My first kiss with Simon Birch! It felt like fireworks, I don't know why I didn't notice him before. I'm in love with Simon, wow, that's hard to believe.

Simons POV

I kissed Maddie, when I felt her kiss back I put my hands on her waist again, it was amazing. I guess you could say this was my proper first kiss, I know I've kissed Nicola and Sam before but this time it actually meant something. As I ended the kiss I saw Maddie smile.

"Your blushing," Maddie giggled wrapping her arms around my neck,

"Yeah well so are you," I replied smiling, I'd never been this happy in my life, Maddie laid her head down on my chest and closed her eyes. I ran my fingers trough her hair and slowly drifted off to sleep,

* * *

><p>Still Simons POV<p>

"You two! Get up now!" I heard a voice scream, both me and Maddie jolted awake, I remember what happened a couple of hours ago and smiled at Maddie which she smiled back.

"Yes, Mr Norris," I said standing up and offering hand for Maddie, which she took and stood up as well. I noticed that the whole class was standing behind him.

"Care to explain?" He sternly yelled,

"Um, well." Maddie started, as she linked fingers with me.

"We were doing homework," I interrupted, the class laughed.

"Oh really? On the first day of term? Detention both of you now!" He yelled pointing to the Principals office. We started walking through some students, Alex stopped me,

"Good job, Mate!" He gave me the thumbs up and then put his arm around Nicola, I ignored him, as I walked with Maddie I quickly kissed her on the cheek, getting a small yell out of Mr Norris,

"Oy! No kissing in school!" I pulled Maddie in and gave her a big long kiss on the lips, Mr Norris was furious, the class both laughed and started awwing at us.

"That's it!" Mr Norris stomped over, "Detention for the rest of the term!" He yelled in our ears, Maddie and I were in hysterics, I walked away with her to the Principals office, I can tell, with her by my side. This would be the best year of my life!

Alrighty, so that's it! I'm thinking if maybe making a second one shot of this, and maybe a Maddie x Parker one shot as well. Please review and I'll love you forever!


End file.
